Sonic Fanon Fighters: Madness Collision/Ayudantes
En esta página se encuentran los ayudantes del juego Sonic Fanon Fighters: Madness Collision y su respectiva acción. Gral. Zorn Rachsüchtig Cuando Zorn aparece, toma un arma de fuego y podremos observar un blanco moviéndose por el escenario. Una vez éste está fijado en un personaje (que se escoge al azar), Zorn dispara algunas balas sobre él y le causa daño, a menos que se use el escudo. Frase This will not hurt a little... It will hurt much. Pío Pío Cuando Pío Pío aparece, se le nota muy nervioso y temblando, por lo que se pone a aletear y a dar picotazos por todo el escenario, causando daño a todo el que esté en su alcance (excepto al personaje que lo invocó), cuando termina se va volando y deja un pequeño huevo que si cae sobre un personaje, puede "bloquear" temporalmente el uso de su escudo. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase What's this!? Where am i!? Karkat the Fox Cuando Karkat aparece, fija su objetivo para posteriormente atacar con su Guadaña varias veces al personaje seleccionado. Frase Agh, let's do this fast... Fukitsuna Cuando Fukitsuna aparece, éste hace que uno o más jugadores, que se encuentren cerca de él en ese momento, sean "atrapados" en oscuridad, esto causa que no puedan moverse y que además, pierdan puntos de vida. Se puede decir que es uno de los ayudantes que puede ser inútil al ser invocado, ya que si no hay ningún jugador cerca, desaparecerá sin hacer nada. Frase Feel the power of... Darkness... Enjekrt the Mecha-chidna Cuando Enjekrt aparece, causa que todos los personajes en pantalla (a excepción del personaje que lo invocó) tengan un mareo temporal, así pueden ser atacados por el personaje que lo invocó. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase You have no escape. Laia the Hedgehog Cuando Laia aparece, se pone a correr alrededor de un personaje cercano, creando un tornado que puede darle un K.O. instantáneo. A pesar de que su ataque es uno de los más fuertes, ella es uno de los ayudantes que pueden ser inútiles al ser invocados, ya que si no hay nadie cerca de ella desaparecerá sin hacer nada. Frase I need to go faster! Justin the Fox Cuando Justin aparece, se va volando del escenario, después, cae inevitablemente sobre uno de los personajes en pantalla (el cual es escogido al azar) causándole daño. Frase I will not fail! Ryuma the Hedgehog Cuando Ryuma aparece, se multiplica, apareciendo detrás de cada uno de los personajes en pantalla (excepto el que lo invocó), así, él y cada uno de sus clones atacan a todos los personajes. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase Try to guess who's the real Scrappy Cuando Scrappy aparece, éste desaparece del escenario, pero después aparece justo en frente de la pantalla, cubriendo gran parte del escenario lo que dificulta ver. Es el único ayudante que afecta también al personaje que lo invocó. Frase No tiene, pero hace algunos sonidos como "BZZZZ" mientras está cubriendo la pantalla. Smoke the hedgehog Cuando Smoke aparece, se posa en el centro del escenario y después, lanza humo hacia un lado al azar (dependiendo de donde haya más personajes), y con eso, puede hacer que los personajes que sean afectados por el humo se mareen temporalmente. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase I think this will work Rottaune Cuando un Rottaune aparece, se mueve hacia un personaje al azar (excepto al que lo invocó) y cuando el personaje hace contacto con él, es glitcheado y por lo tanto no podrá moverse por unos segundos. Frase No tiene. Ayuzus the Negative Hedgehog Cuando Ayuzus aparece, invierte los controles de todos los personajes en pantalla (excepto el que lo invocó), lo que dificulta el movimiento y ataques. Es uno de los ayudantes que pueden dañar a todos en pantalla. Frase Flip! Flip! Flip! Categoría:Sonic Fanon Fighters